God Tree (episode)
|image=God Tree.png |english=God Tree |kanji=神樹 |romaji=Shinju |episode=381 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=659789 |arc=Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki |chapters=645, 646 |boruto=No |opening song=Silhouette |ending song=It's Absolutely No Good |japanese airdate=October 9, 2014 |english airdate=April 4, 2017 }} Summary Sentimentally lost in thought, proud of his son's growth, Minato notes that Naruto's presence gives off a sense of confidence that with the two of them side by side, there's nothing that couldn't be accomplished. Familiar sensation indeed, reminiscent of the times spent together with his late wife. On the verge of tears, mumbling his desire to spend more time together with his son, as there's much more to tell him, Minato is pulled back into reality by his son's words, assured that true men know each others' feelings without verbal exchange. As Minato mans-up, the gravity of the situation once again becomes apparent, when Naruto enters Tailed Beast Mode, rushing in carelessly, only for Tobirama to sarcastically confess his confidence in Naruto's mental capability, remarking that Naruto wouldn't forget only senjutsu was effective against the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Tobirama's doubts proven just, as Naruto starts to panic. With Kurama unable but to laugh at the situation, proclaims how Naruto has effectively surpassed the previous Hokage, in a way, dumbness. Having to remind its jinchūriki of the instance when its chakra and Naruto's Senjutsu chakra mixed together while facing Nagato, the fox tells him that it now possible to combine Sage Mode with Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. The other half of Kurama inside Minato tells him that he can enter Tailed Beast Mode as well, to provide powerful support for his son. Thanks to Tobirama's mark, Naruto and Minato manage to land an attack on Obito, who barely defends against it through a combination of chakra arms and black substance. In order to destroy the black matter, Naruto and Minato prepare a natural energy-infused Tailed Beast Ball, while Obito decides to kill two birds with one stone by releasing the Ten-Tails, both defending himself from their attack and further progressing the plan. As the Ten-Tails' body turns into a massive tree, the Six Red Yang Formation is released, so its branches can go after every member of the Shinobi Alliance, to suck out their chakra, with Gyūki telling B how this was the Ten-Tails' final form. As Hashirama observes the horrors, shocked, Madara explains the situation by narrating a tale of the shinobi's origins. Madara reveals that he discovered this through the Uchiha Stone Monument and such discovery had showed him the worthlessness of reality, with mankind forever cursed to hate and kill each other. As the scenery changes over to Obito's location, he stops the branches of the tree, satisfied enough seeing the Alliance on the breaking point, tells them to lay down quietly, since they had endured enough, with their misery to soon be over as the flower atop the tree blooms, almost ready to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Trivia * When Minato goes into Tailed Beast Mode and jumps to aid Naruto, his right arm is restored for a second before it disappears again. Credits